KOMUNE
by Cui'Pz Cherry
Summary: CHAP 4 /Sahabat itu seseorang mengakui dan menghargai keberadaan kita, seseorng yang ketika kita butuh sandaran dia ada, ketika api semangat kita padam dia menyalakannya kembali, dan ketika bahagia tertawa bersama-sama
1. Pada Ribet

Kali ini saya menulis untuk membeberkan (Aib) gimana sarapnya kalo kita-kita lagi ngumpul di grup KOMUNE. Berhubung fic ini berlatar FB, jadi saya bikin dengan bahasa santai.  
>Inilah KOMUNE versi Cui'Pz Cherry<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto <strong>  
><strong>Warning : AU, TYPO, GAJE, OOC<strong>

**Hope you like it**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Haruno Sakura tengah bengong menatap layar komputer butut yang kini terhubung dengan situs jejaring sosial Facebook. Bosan! Hari ini berbeda sekali dari biasanya. Yang biasanya inbox-nya dipenuhi pesan, serta pesan dinding yang menumpuk hingga ia sendiri kualahan untuk membalasnya. Tak lupa puluhan colekan yang biasanya tak pernah absen nampang di FB-nya. Namun kini apa yang terjadi? Lihat saja, tak satupun notifikasi ia dapati di akun miliknya. Kemana perginya para penghuni Facebook? Mudik Lebaran kah?  
>"Malang sekali..." keluhnya bosan. Sekedar iseng-iseng sembari mengurangi kadar bengong seharian ini, ia membuat sebuah grup lantas memasukkan beberapa teman sekampungnya untuk bergabung. Yah, bisa jadi teman-temannya pada terkena wabah malas comment, malas WTW atau apa gitu.<br>KOMUNE, sebuah nama yang ia pilih untuk nama grup bentukannya, yang diharapkan grup tersebut dapat memancing minat teman-temannya untuk kembali nongkrongin situs Facebook.

**Sakura Teh Cherry** Ehem... Ane bikin grup nih, pada mampir ya! *wajib* Okelah, sesuai tradisi kalo masuk grup baru harus ada INTRO dulu (meski sebenernya ane udah kenal ama lu lu pada) tapi gak afdol kalo gak pake acara intro. Oke dah, dari pada ngebacot mulu, ayo mulai.  
>Real name : Haruno Sakura<br>Penname : Teh Rasa Cherry(?)  
>Umur : RAHASIA *dijotos* iye, iye i ngaku, 14 agustus lalu umur i genap 20 tahun, mau ape loe? *ditimpuk*<br>Jabatan diKOMUNE : ya Admin lah  
>Tinggi : 150 cm<br>Berat : 43 kg Eh, kenapa pada melotot? Gak pernah liat orang imut ya? mode narsis kumat  
>Kepribadian : Lembut, baik hati, tidak sombong, humoris, murah senyum, plus feminin (ini menurut ane sendiri) lain lagi kalau menurut temen-temen yang pada bilang kalo ane ini frontal, blak-blakan, serampangan, tomboy, bandel, jail huh! Pada tega ngefitnah eke =='a Hadoh, jemari ini udah kriting minta ribonding, capek ngetiknya #Hyperbole# lanjut gan, wajib comment isinya intro, awas kalo gak, i timpuk pake kelompen.<p>

**Kiba D. Bender** =='a grup apa ini, mak?

**Tenten Kecebong Sekseh** EMAKKK! Sangkyuu udah masukin Ten ke grup *pelukcium*

**Sakura Teh Cherry ** O.O berapa kali harus kubilang bahwa aku ini bukan emak kalian? BTW, intro donk!

**Naruto Ichioza** Ayang bikin grup? Ini grup apa yang?

**Sakura Teh Cherry** Ok, kujelaskan tentang pengertian KOMUNE yak... Komune= -mengakui adanya kepimilikan bersama. Jadi, setiap member bebas melakukan apa saja-membahas topik apa saja. Tentunya dengan menghargai member lain/tidak membahas topik yang bersifat sensitif. Kuharap nantinya grup ini jadi seperti itu yang.

**Tenten Kecebong Sekseh** Keren mak! Ten suka grup ini. Tapi, kenapa harus intro? Kan kita sudah lama kenal, tapi oke deh, Ten mau intro dulu...  
>Nama : Tenten Penname<br>FFN : Kecebong so HOT  
>Umur : tanggal 17 agustus lalu, Ten baru genap 5 tahun *plak* (ditambah 14 maksudnya) itung sendiri jumlahnya wkwkwk.<p>

**Naruto Ichioza** Harus intro? o.O

**Kiba D. Bender** #Orz Orz Orz == Kenapa musti inro segala? Ini saya lagi di sekolah, SIBUK belajar(?). Jangan bikin sewot! Udah dari tadi pagi saya pengen makan orang coz nunggu angkot gak dapet-dapet eh pake acara dikejar orang gila, dan parahnya pas sampai di sekolah ternyata lagi pelajaran KESENIAN! Orz! - yang lagi sensi.

**Rock Yluy Lee** Si tomboy bikin grup? BTW real name kamu Haruno Sakura? Setahuku, nama asli kamu kan Inem Juminten wkwkwk

**Sakura Teh Cherry** Siapa yang lu bilang TOMBOY, huh? *tendang pantat Lee* Ane ini feminin tauk! Siapa itu Juminten? Emak lu ye?

**Abdul Kakashi Pengen Di'Sun'** Ya elah ada grup baru... Lagi? Tapi di sini ada Tenten, hehe Ten, Kaka lagi pengen 'itu'

**Tenten Kecebong Sekseh** Kak Kakashi mau maen pervert lagi? Ten malu.

**Sakura Teh Cherry** Oalah Lee yang malang, Tenten selingkuh! Aku turut bersuka cita wkwkwk

**Rock Yluy Lee ** Ade... Kok gitu?

**Tenten Kecebong Sekseh** Ah! *ketahuan mendua* Ka Lee... Maafin de T.T de mau nyanyi buat ka Lee 'Hatiku, takkan bisa kuberdusta, cinta ini memang untuk dirimu dan untuk dirinya'

**Rock Yluy Lee** T_T Dirinya diriku, tergila-gila padamu... Cintanya cintaku sama besar kepadamu. Mungkinkah kiranya cinta segi tiga kan mencapai bahagia

**Sakura Teh Cherry** Malah ngedangdut =='a

**Naruto Ichioza** Yo! Ijinkan saya ikut bergoyang

**Tenten Kecebong Sekseh** Tarik mas... *goyang gergaji*

**Abdul Kakashi Pengen di'Sun'** Ten, sekarang kamu pilih Lee atau aku? *buka baju*

**Tenten Kecebong Sekseh** Kakashi, tubuhmu sungguh so _**HOT**_ *_Nosebleed_* Ten DILEMA!

**Abdul Kakashi Pengen Di'Sun'** Kau yang telah memilih aku, kau juga yang sakiti aku *plak* (song by Syahrini)

**Kiba D. Bender** Orz! Saya gak bisa KESENIAN! Please jangan suruh saya nyanyi di depan kelas *angkatbatubata* -Comment Out of Topic. =='a Ehem... Liat sinetron cinta segibanyak ini bikin makin sensi plus keki.

**Sakura Teh Cherry Weleh** =. .= Jadi heboh gene. BTW eniwe baswe, kembali ke laptop donk, ehem maksudnya balik ke pokok bahasan. Intro!

**Naruto Ichioza** Iya deh, demi ayang Saku-chan aku mau intro.  
>Nama : Uzumaki Naruto (nama yang diberikan orang tua dulu sebenarnya Narto Shaiffudin)<br>Umur : 18 tahun Status : lagi ayang-ayangan sama Saku-chan Jabatan di KOMUNE : belum ada, tapi sebentar lagi jadi suaminya admin.  
>Cita-cita : punya anak yang banyak sama ayang Sakura, Amien.<br>Sekian intro dari saya, terima kasih.

**Ino Widayanti** Si emak jadian sama Naruto? What? #**_SHOCK_**# O.O

**Naruto Ichioza** Gak perlu shock banget kali

**Ino Widayanti** Jangan! Ini akan jadi kisah Dayang Sumbi(ng) dan Sangku(me)riang

**Sakura Teh Cherry** Aku tidak setua itu =='a lagipula Naruto kan bukan anakku!

**Naruto Ichioza** BENAR! Usia tak akan menghalangi kisah cinta kita

**Ino Widayanti** ._.

**Sakura Teh Cherry** Ayang, aku milikmu, kamu milikku...

**Ksatria Neji** Ima... Eh, maksudku Saku-hime, makasih udah masukin kak Neji kesini *pegang tangan Saku-hime* ==Cup...

**Naruto Ichioza** Pengumuman! Ayang Sakura itu milikku, jadi jangan ada yang berani PDKT sama dia *DEATHGLARE NEJI*

**Ksatria Neji** Iya, aku gak bakal PDKT sama dia kok, cuma mau ngajak kawin lari aja. Wkwkwkwk

**Naruto Ichioza** Jangan pikir karena kau lebih tua kau bisa menang dariku! Aku tidak akan kalah.

**Sakura Teh Cherry** Aku maunya seperangkat alat sholat dibayar tunai, ayo siapa aja yang bisa mari ke KUA

**Ksatria Neji** Aduh, kak Neji belum kerja nih, ini masih kuliah... Aduh gimana nih?

**Naruto Ichioza** Ayang, aku masih kuliah demi masa depan kita *berlutut nyodorin bunga mawar*

**Sakura Teh Cherry** *Blush* Aku akan sabar menantimu ayang

**Ksatria Neji** yah, jika itu pilihan Saku-chan, kakak juga gak bisa berbuat apa-apa

**Kiba D. Bender** Orz =='a *teguk wine*

**Ino Widayanti** Kiba pasti iri. Tenang saja, kan ada aku

**Kiba D. Bender** Ino-chan *berbinar*

**Ino Widayanti** Gimana kelanjutan nasib bayi kita *elus perut*

**Kiba D. Bender** *_sweatdrop_* jangan ngomongin masalah ini di Facebook donk! Malu tau!

**Naruto Ichioz**a *_SHOC_K* Ka-kalian su-sudah pu-punya baby? Huaa... Ayang kita keduluan, kita kapan? *iri*

**Sakura Teh Cherry** Aku juga pengen baby yang, maunya selusin. Makanya ayang cepetan lulus biar bisa nikah trus nyetak baby sebanyak-banyaknya(?)

**Rock Yluy Lee** Aku tak tau harus menanam benih ini di mana *putus asa*

**Tenten Kecebong Sekseh** What the maksud?

**Abdul Kakashi Pengen Di'Sun'** Awas kalau sampai kamu menjadikan Tenten sebagai potmu, kuChiodori kamu! Tenten itu tamanku! *Pervert mode kumat*

**Naruto Ichioza** Sekalian bikin kesebelasan sepak bola

**Sakura Teh Cherry** Iya... pasti seneng kalo kita punya ternak anak, tapi pasti capek hamil mulu yang, hamilnya gantian yah... *puppyeyes*

**Naruto Ichioza** *_Sweatdrop* MPREG_? *ngebayangin* kayaknya seru, boleh deh

**Abdul Kakashi Pengen Di'Sun** SIAL! Gara-gara kalian aku jadi pengen 'itu' sama Tenten

**Elishizune** Astofirullahaladzim... Kakashi muka hentai ya? Ingat mati ingat sakit ingatlah saat kau sulit

**Rock Yluy Lee** Eh, Shizune mau dakwah apa nyanyi? Buat Ten-chan, ka juga punya lagu untukmu, 'Mengapa harus dia merebut dirimu? Oh, bila aku tak baik untukmu dan bila dia bahagia dirimu aku kan pergi meski hati tak akan rela.' (Song by Resa Herlambang) hiks hiks *meraih botol Baygon*

**Abdul Kakashi Pengen Di'Sun**' Eh, Shizune, parno aja lu! Maksudnya pengen 'itu' sama Tenten kan suap-suapan

**Tenten Kecebong Sekseh** Kaka Lee jangan bunuh diri *slow motion*  
>Kak Kakashi=, kukira pengen seperti malam yang kita lewatkan bersama kemaren<p>

R**ock Yluy Lee** Bunuh diri? Siapa? Banyak nyamuk nih wkwkwkwk

**Tenten Kecebong Sekseh** #GUBRAKS# Padahal Ten berharap ada yang rela mati demi Ten

**Abdul Kakashi Pengen Di'Sun'** Menghabiskan malam bersama Tenten di dalam kamar buat main... Ehm ah, uler tangga

**Sakura Teh Cherry** Apa-apaan ini? =_=''

**Ksatria Neji** Gak usah ditanggepin tuh

**Naruto Ichioza** Udah deh, gak usah PDKT

**Ksatria Neji** Selama jamur kuning belum numbuh didepan rumah Saku-chan, masih ada kesempatan donk

**Sakura Teh Cherry E**h? O.o

**Ksatria Neji** Jika Saku-chan bahagia bersamanya, aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, namun aku akan tetap menjagamu sebagai 'Ksatria'

**Sakura Teh Cherry**_ So sweet..._ Ksatria Baja Merah Muda

**Ksatria Neji** Me-merah muda===**PINK!** Kenapa harus merah muda?

**Sakura Teh Cherry K**alo Ksatria Baja Hitam sudah marak di TV

**Naruto Ichioza** 100% cocok

**Kiba D. Bender** SOERAM =='

**Ino Widayanti** Kib, kenapa lagi?

**Kiba D. Bender** Dipipisin Akamaru =='a

**Rock Yluy Lee** Hahaha sukurin

**Naruto Ichioza** Masih mending dipipisin anjing kecil, lha aku dipipisin Kamabunta O.O

**Ino Widayanti** Ah Kiba, gitu aja udah suram, ntar kalo kita punya baby tiap hari kamu juga dipipisin.

Sakura Teh Cherry Kiba kelas 1 SMA, Ino-chan kelas 2 SMP, wedew... =='

**Kiba D. Bender** Orz *Kaboer*

**Ino Widayanti** Oi oi jangan lari dari tanggung jawab lu... *kejar*

**Elishizune** Astaga...! Mau jadi apa kalian kalo sudah besar?

**Ino Widayanti** Aku bingung, antara Kakashi dan Kiba semua mencampakanku *elus perut*

**Kiba D. Bende**r Tante Shizune jangan berisik terus deh! #Orz. *Teguk Teh* And Ino I LOVE U but I masih sekolah *kaboer*

**Iruka Schreiner** Teteh Shizune... Mau ya, jadi pacarku

**Elishizune** Iruka Apaan sih?

**Kiba D. Bender** Udahlah tante, terima aja. Kalo tante gak mau mending om Irukanya kubunuh

**Elishizune** Nih anak =_='

**Kiba D. Bender** Saya serius, mumpung saya lagi sensi. Lagi pengen cari mangsa buat kubunuh

**Ino Widayanti** Teringat saat aku masih di grup tetangga, aku sempat menjalin hubungan dengan kak Abdul Kakashi meski hanya seumur ketela rambat *nostalgia*

**Kiba D. Bender** Orz! JADI, SIAPA BAPAKNYA? O.O

**Elishizune** ?

**Abdul Kakashi Pengen Di'Sun'** I-ino... Yang dulu itu aku tidak sengaja, niatnya cuma coba-coba. I-itu kecelakaan

**Tenten Kecebong Sekseh** Jadi, kak Kakashi pernah berhubungan dengan Ino? Hua... Kalau begitu aku memilih Lee saja

**Abdul Kakashi Pengen Di'Sun'** T.T berhubung Ten udah milih Lee, aku mau ngegoda Naruto saja *innocent*

**Sakura Teh Cherry** Ja'at! Kau mau merebut calon bapak dari anak-anakku, hem? *ngasah gergaji*

**Kiba D. Bender** Orz! Mengapa jadi seperti sinetron rumit begini? bikin keki pokoknya saya gak mau tau! Saya gak ikut-ikutan! Jangan sangkut pautkan saya yang tidak tau menau ini! Saya hanya seorang innocent UKE yang butuh kasih sayang SEME yang tak kunjung datang *teguk wine*

**Ino Widayanti** ?

**Sakura Teh Cherry** *_Yaoi detected*_ ==Fujo_ mode on_

**Temari Lope IchiHitsu** Ada yang YAOI? *fujoshi datang tiba-tiba*

**Kiba D. Bender** *SENSI*

TBC...

* * *

><p>Proyek KOMUNE pertama. ^^<p>

nick name yang saya pinjem buat nulis Fanfict :  
>-Cui'Pz Cherry<br>-Eri Kecebong  
>-Felix Bender -Ray Ichioza<br>-Abdul Hakim 'Sun Setsuna  
>-Citra Widayanti -Satria Maipadly<br>-Safir Schreiner  
>-Elis 'Eri' Kunimitsu-<br>-Yluy Shiroo

Yosh! Kalo mau fic ini lanjut harap tinggalkan Review. . .


	2. Cinta Segi Banyak?

**Kiba D. Bender** Jangan mikir macem-macem deh! *sensi* saya ini memang UKE, tapi SEME saya semua PEREMPUAN! *teguk wine*

**Temari Lope Ichihitsu** *sweatdrop* Bilang kek dari tadi =='

**Princess Karin** Haduh! Gak ngerti deh sama Kiba. Masa cowok malah jadi UKE? Untung kita udah putus(?) hehe

**Ino Widayanti** Aku tak tau gimana nasip bayi ini setelah ditinggal bapaknya -bapaknya pada kabur semua-  
><strong>Karin :<strong> Oh, ternyata kamu yang bikin Kiba ninggalin aku? *jambak-jambak*

**Sakura Teh Cherry** *elus perut Ino* sudah berapa bulan? ^^

**Ino Widayanti** Gak pernah ngitung, mak xD

**Sakura Teh Cherry** *sweatdrop*

**Princess Karin** *Jambak balik* Eh, itu kan masa lalu, jangan salahin aku donk

**Ino Widayanti Emak Saku :** Bapaknya aja pada kabur ('_')  
><strong>Karin :<strong> Suka-suka aku, ini permintaan anakku yang pengen jambak rambutmu yang merah itu*elus perut*

**Tenten Kecebong Sekseh** Sekarang Ino jujur! Apa bapaknya adalah Kakashi? *ikutan elus perut Ino*

**Ino Widayanti** May be yes, may be no *makan duren*

**Abdul Kakashi Pengen Di'Sun'** *mundur 10 langkah* I-Ino, bukankah kak Kakashi sudah berkali-kali mengatakan bahwa masa lalu kita itu hanya kecelakaan. Taunya jadi T.T

**Ino Widayanti** Tapi, bagaimanapun juga kakak tetap harus tanggung jawab T.T *elus perut*

**Ayame Nande** Demi Jashin yang itu ada atau tidak! Apa yang kalian lakukan di masa lalu, hah? *ngupil*

**Abdul Kakashi Pengen Di'Sun'** ==' memangnya kau pikir apa yang kami lakukan? Dulu aku tak sengaja mencampur beberapa cairan kimia dan taunya jadilah kecelakaan itu (meledak dan nyiprat ke perut Ino) karena luka kecil itu, udel Ino gak seksi lagi, jadi sekarang dia minta pertanggung jawabanku T.T Tenten Kecebong Sekseh WADEPAK! *jatoh terjungkal*

**Ayame Nande** *ikutan jatoh* bikin salah paham aje lu, Ino ==' *ngelanjutin ngupil yang sempat tertunda*

**Kiba D. Bender** =='a Orz. Jadi, sudah jelas kan kalo si Ino gak tekdung? *teguk teh*

**Ino Widayanti** Siapa bilang? Buktinya aku ngidam duren mulu o.o. Aku juga udah beli tespen(?) buat ngebukti'in

**Princess Karin** Ih, situ ngomong apa sih? Aku gak ngerti

**Sakura Teh Cherry Ino :** Makin ngawur aja nih bocah, yang bener tespeck =='  
><strong>Karin :<strong> Sama! Kadang aku juga sama gak ngertinya :D

**Kiba D. Bender** *Dorong emak ke jurang* jangan bikin saya makin sensi deh

**Sakura Teh Cherry** Ahhh *jatoh ke jurang* gubrak! *naik lagi* durhakim nih anak, tau gini dulu gak ane lahirin*masukin lagi ah(?)*

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto Genre : Humor Rate : T+ Warning : OOC, Typo, AU, DLL

Hope You Like It

**Uchiha Sasuke** tersenyum geli saat ia membaca posting dan komentar di dinding grup terbuka KOMUNE. Sebelumnya, belum pernah ia temui grup dengan member yang super sarap seperti itu. Sedikit keraguan muncul di benaknya ketika ia berniat bergabung dengan grup. Besar kemungkinan ia akan tertular penyakit sarap, bukan? Oh, apa kata dunia jika Uchiha Sasuke yang paling cool dan MACHO ini bertingkah konyol seperti itu? Tapi, ada sesuatu yang terus mendorongnya untuk bergabung, yaitu kekeluargaan yang begitu terasa, kebersamaan dan keceriaan yang mungkin tak ada dalam grup lain.

Matanya kembali bergulir membaca beberapa postingan dan komentar dari para member yang tengah on.  
><strong>Post 1 Temari Lope Ichihitsu<strong> Oh my Jashin! O.O fic rate M YAOI yang barusan kubaca bener-bener HOT!

**Sakura Teh Cherry** Aku Fujoshi hoho...^^ Suka deh liat jeruk ngebelai jeruk, tapi kalo dipikir-pikir lagi, jika cowok cakep pada MAHO, stok buat ane apa donk? Weleh ==' bisa berabe kalo ane gak dapet jatah cowok cakep jeng. No! No! No! Ane menentang keras adanya MAHO *plak*

**Naruto Ichioza** Ayang! Kan ada aku! Apa ayang gak nganggep aku ini cakep? T_T

**Temari Lope Ichihitsu** Khusus pair YunJae ane dukung jeng... Ane gak terima jika mereka terpisahkan

**Sakura Teh Cherry** Ayang : Eh, jangan ngambek donk yang... Aku punya lagu buat ayang 'biar kata mirip buaya, bagiku kau segalanya... O, oh I Love you bibeh' (song by The Cangcuter) xD Jeng Temari : Pair YunJae? Yunianto x Jaenal? O.o *ngupil*

**Temari Lope Ichihitsu** *Sweatdrop* bukan jeng! Tapi, Yunho x Jaejoong

**Sakura Teh Cherry** Tau kok, jeng! Tadi cuma pura-pura saja xD

**Ace Itachi** Para ibu-ibu arisan pada ngumpul booo' *ditendang mak Sakura*

**Naruto Ichioza** Buaya? Ayang tega amat nyamain aku ama buaya T_T

**Sakura Teh Cherry** Pak Itachi : Siapa yang arisan? O.O *pelototin Itachi* orang kita lagi ngerumpi kok *melengos*  
>Ayang : Bercanda bae yang, gitu aja ngambek *towel-towel*<p>

**Naruto Ichioza** Ah, aku ditowel (~'3')~ jangan sekarang ah yang, malu sama yang lain, ntar malem aja yah, biar lebih privasi xD

**Ace** Waduh bu! Aye aduin ngkong Sarutobi lho, ibu Saku kan calon istrinya xD *ditendang*

**Kiba D. Bender** Orz =='a

**Sakura Teh Cherry** ==' pak Ita pengen ngerasain gak punya bokong ya? *siap-siap nendang*

**Temari Lope Ichihitsu** Waduh! Ane baru tau kalo jeng dapet brondong. Jadi... Mas Sai, mas Shou, mas Kai, aa' **Gaara sama** kang Sasori udah bener-bener dicerai?

**Ace Itachi** Pease booo' aye gak mau duduk tanpa bokong... Buuu sebenernya aye kesini mau numpang curhat

**Sakura Teh Cherry** *bekep mulut jeng Temari* ngomongnya jangan kenceng-kenceng nape, di sini ada Naruto. Gak enak sama dia ._.  
><strong>Pak Itachi :<strong> Curhat apa? Aku dengan senang hati jadi penampungan(?)

**Temari Lope Ichihitsu** Oh, mangap jeng m('.')m *bisik-bisik*

**Naruto Ichioza** Aku mendengarnya ayang =='

**Ace Itachi :** Tadi aye dimarahin bos di kantor T.T padahal aye udah kerja semaksimal mungkin. Truz pas pulang aye dimarahin engkong Sarutobi soalnya setoran ngojeknya kurang T.T

**Sakura Teh Cherry** Wah, kasian bapak *prihatin*

**Kiba D. Bender** Yang sabar ya, om Ita *tepuk pundak om Itachi sekuat tenaga*

**Ace Itachi** Thanks T.T aye gak tau kenapa perjalanan hidup aye ini gak pernah lancar, cuma buang aernya doank yang lancar ^^

**Kiba D. Bender** ==' Orz

**Sakura Teh Cherry** JOROK! *tendang*

**Ace Itachi** Aduh buuu, kan itu manusiawi

**Sakura Teh Cherry** Emang selancar apa buang aernya?

**Ace Itachi** Beuh! Mantap bu, ampe gak terasa

**Sakura Teh Cherry** Udah ah, maleh bahas gituan

**Ace Itachi** ?

**Post 2 Tenten Kecebong Sekseh Ten & Lee resmi relationship *asli! Gak pura-pura***

**Himeka No Matsuri** Selamat ya... ^^

**Sakura Teh Cherry** Embeeer ==' jujur bae, emak gak rela punya menantu macam ntu *nunjuk Lee*

**Tenten Kecebong Sekseh** Hime : Makasih ^^ Emak Sakura : Kenapa gak setuju mak? Apa emak dukung Ten sama Kakashi?

**Sakura Teh Cherry** Tentu saja aku dukung Ten sama Kakashi, coz kalo Ten sama Kakashi jadian, Kakashi gak akan godain ayang Naru lagi.  
><strong>Rock Yluy Lee Ten :<strong> akhirnya yang maha kuasa membuka hatimu agar memilihku *tangis haru*  
><strong>Sakura :<strong> wee sirik aja lu

**Himeka No Matsuri** ==' urusan para orang dewasa *nonton sinetron+makan popcorn*

**Abdul Kakashi Pengen Di'Sun'** Selamat Lee *senyum miris*

**Rock Yluy Lee** Makasih Dul, lu juga harus cepet-cepet cari *dua jempol*

**Abdul Kakashi Pengen Di'Sun'** Males ah

**Rock Yluy Lee** Kenapa? *sok perhatian*

**Abdul Kakashi Pengen Di'Sun'** Kakashi gak kepilih T.T Tenten Kecebong Sekseh Kakashi jadi selingkuhan Ten aja yak!

**Himeka No Matsuri** Mwo? Ten enak banget kalo ngomong! Yang single aja masih banyak (salah satunya aku) ngapain jadi selingkuhan?

**Hapsari Konan **Kak Kakashi sama aku aja *kedip mata*  
><strong>Abdul Kakashi Pengen Di'Sun'<strong> Eh? o.O Ten dan Konan? Gak tau... Aku bingung

**Hapsari Konan** Sekarang kak Kakashi pilih mana? Tenten atau aku?

**Himeka No Matsuri** Atau aku? *harap-harap*

**Abdul Kakashi Pengen Di'Sun'** *Nosebleed* gak tau, Kaka bingung! Tunggu sampai aku dapat wangsit(?)  
><strong>Inner :<strong> aku emang guanteng buanget ye... Cewek-cewek pada ngantri. Inilah resiko jadi orang cakep, hidup penuh dilema

**Ksatria Neji** Aku pilih teteh Sakura (~'w')~

**Abdul Kakashi Pengen Di'Sun'** Niat banget lu, Neji

**Ksatria Neji** Um, menurutmu? Apa alasan yang memberatkan?

**Abdul Kakashi Pengen Di'Sun'** Kalo kamu mau ngambil Sakura, langkahi dulu mayat Naruto *hyperbolis*

**Ksatria Neji** Gak ah, itu terlalu berat buat ane. Tangan ane gak mungkin tega kalo musti ngelukain orang lain demi diri sendiri... Fufufu

**Sakura Teh Cherry** *mata berkaca-kaca* ternyata kak Neji sungguh baik hati, perasaannya juga lembut

**Abdul Kakashi Pengen Di'Sun**' Neji : Trus? Gimana caramu ngedapetin Sakura donk?

**Ksatria Neji** Sakura-hime : Thanks my lovely princess *ambil tangan Sakura* I Love you -Cup-

**Kakashi :** Gampang! Pokoknya Kakashi yang berusaha nyingkirin si Naruto (dibuang kejurang atau apalah terserah) Ane sebagai bos tinggal nunggu hasil jadinya... Mwahahahaha xD

**Sakura Teh Cherry** O.O #SHOCK#

**Naruto Ichioza** Neji! Kubunuh kau! *kalap*

**Sakura Teh Cherry** Sabar yang sabar *ikat Naruto*

**Post 3 Kiba D. Bender** Orz *teguk wine* Orz. Orz. Orz.

**Sakura Teh Cherry** Mulai deh nih anak ==' kenapa lagi dek?

**Kiba D. Bender** Puyeng mak! Persamaan kuadrat ini maksudnya apa coba? *maen fb di kelas*

**Sakura Teh Cherry** Ya elah, matematika emang bikin stress, tapi gak usah dipikir-pikir banget donk*pake bedak*

**Kiba D. Bender** Jumlah dua bilangan adalah 30, sedangkan hasil kali kedua bilangan itu adalah 221. Tentukan kedua bilangan itu.  
>Dilihat soalnya mudah, jawabannya ribet =='a.<br>Oke, itu tadi soal di halaman selanjutnya yang bahkan belum kami pelajari #niat iseng# *dor*.  
>Saingan di kelas-hanya untuk matematika-ada 3 orang. Orz. Orz. Orz. Orz.<br>Ini lagi, persamaan kuadratnya hasilnya gak bulet(?). Sdh dihitung berulang kali juga! Aaah! O_O

**Sakura Teh Cherry** Buset dah, ambisius banget nih anak =='a

**Kiba D. Bender** Harus dong, Mak!  
>Apalagi namaku sudah terkenal(?) di kantor sekolah.<br>#digetok

**Sakura Teh Cherry** Mending minta ajari sodara tirimu sana *nunjuk Tenten* atau mau les saja?

**Kiba D. Bender** Kalo matematika, Tenten gak bsa diandelin. Dia jagonya Biologi, di bagian reproduksi(?). Orz =='a.

Les?

Seorang saya mau les? Apa kata dunia? Orang sepintar saya-*Plak* #DibuangKeJurang

**Naruto Ichioza** Ayang *nunjuk Kiba* ini anak kita? *hampir menangis haru*

**Sakura Teh Cherry** Iya yang *ngapus aer mata Naruto* gak terasa anak kita sudah sebesar ini, perasaan baru kemarin kita bikin. (Eh! Ngapain situ pada melotot? Jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh deh! Dasar mesum! Kemarin itu aku emang bikin anak-anakan dari tanah liatnya Deidara) wkwkwk *ngawur* Kembali ke Laptop! Anak kita pinter matematika loh yang. Ayang sih gak pulang-pulang, jadi gak tau perkembangan buah cinta kita(?) *digemplang*

**Kiba D. Bender** Cuih! Tak sudi punya bapak sepertimu *nunjuk Naruto*  
>Mak! Katakan bahwa dia bukan bapakku mak! KATAKAN! *goncang-goncang tubuh emak*<p>

**Naruto Ichioza** Nak, begitu burukkah bapak di matamu? *pegang dada*

**Kiba D. Bender** Husss... Husss... Pergi! *plak*

**Tenten Kecebong Sekseh** Oh, Kiba sodara tiri Ten, tenyata Narutolah bapakmu, kalo bapakku yang itu *nunjuk Ksatria Neji* #plak#

**Ino Widayanti** Mak! Laki lu berapa sih?

**Sakura Teh Cherry** Lama-lama makin banyak aja yang ngaku-ngaku jadi anak ane =='a

**Ino Widayanti** Aku kan istrinya Kiba, wajar donk kalo manggilnya emak juga *makan duren*

**Kushina Hoshina** Apa? Na-Naruto punya anak?*lemas*

**Hapsari Konan** Mamiii! *tahan tubuh mami* gak papalah mi, kak Naruto juga sudah dewasa, jadi wajar kalo sekarang dia punya keluarga sendiri *mendramatisir*

**Kushina Hoshin**a Ta-tapi nanti tidak ada lagi yang nyuci piring T.T

**Naruto Ichioza** =='a mami! Tega sekali!

**Ino Widayanti** Iya mi, ini udah kayak kisah Dayang sumbi(ng) dan Sangku(me)riang, lihat mereka *nunjuk Naruto & Sakura yang lagi gandengan* katanya mereka mau bikin 12 anak *ngompor-ngomporin*

**Kushina Hoshina** My God

**Post 4 Tenten Kecebong Sekseh** Kakashi~ Kakashi~ Lee udah off, ayo kita lanjutkan #rayu-rayu pervert

**Ino Widayanti** Ini apaan sih?

**Abdul Kakashi Pengen Di'Sun'** Glek! Te-ten ja-jangan rayu-rayu Kaka kayak gitu *nelen ludah* so-soalnya Kaka gak kuat kalau digoda-goda, bisa berubah jadi liar *otak mulai cenat-cenut*

**Tenten Kecebong Sekseh** Kakashi : Ssshhtt... *nempelin telunjuk di bibir Kakashi* jangan bilang gitu ah Ino : Ten lagi belajar jadi pasangan pervert

**Ino Widayanti** *tiba-tiba ngidam duren*

**Sakura Teh Cherry** INO! Buset dah nih bocah! Ini sudah jam berapa? ==' Situ kagak sekolah?

**Abdul Kakashi Pengen Di'Sun'** Ten, kapan bisa mulai *gosok-gosokin tangan*

**Ino Widayanti** Emak Sakura : hari ini gak masuk sekolah, si baby dalam perut lagi nakal. Dari tadi aku kena morning sickness (mual dan muntah di pagi hari) *sambil kerokan*

**Kiba D. Bender** Jangan alesan baby deh, kamu muntah-muntah karena kemarin kebanyakan makan duren kan? Ampe biji dan kulitnya gak disisain? Orz. Orz. Orz. *sensi*

**Ino Widayant**i Ini kan kemauan anak kita, bukan aku *elus perut*

**Sakura Teh Cherry** Apa benar perilaku anak kelas 2 SMP seperti ini? *sweatdrop*

**Ino Widayanti** Urus aja si Naruto noh! Dasar dayang sumbi(ng) *plak* Tenten Kecebong Sekseh Kakashi : Em, Kakashi, inget gak first date kita di mana?

**Abdul Kakashi Pengen Di'Sun'** Umm... Di kamar kamu ya? *plak*

**Papi Pain** Kakashi! Saya mutilasi kamu *ngidupin gergaji mesin*

**Ino Widayanti** PAPI! TELAH LAMA KITA TAK BERJUMPA! TELAH LAMA AKU MENANTIMU DI BALIK JENDELA

**Papi Pain** Eh? Sejak kapan aku punya anak? *sweatdrop*

**Abdul Kakashi Pengen Di'Sun'** Calm pi, ini tidak seperti yang papi kira

**Tenten Kecebong Sekseh** Kakashi, hari ini gak ada bintang ya... *tiduran di pundak Kakashi*

**Abdul Kakashi Pengen Di'Sun'** Ada kok, Ten

**Tenten Kecebong Sekseh** Di mana? *cari-cari di langit*

**Abdul Kakashi Pengen Di'Sun'** Di sampingku *belai-belai rambut Tenten* ahahai asyik

**Tenten Kecebong Sekseh** Kalau Ten jadi kodok, Kakashi jadi apa?

**Abdul Kakashi Pengen Di'Sun'** Jadi kodok juga, biar bisa kawin sama Ten

**Tenten Kecebong Sekseh** Jadi kodok gak enak loh, kalau jalan musti lompat-lompat, Kakashi jadi kanguru aja ya, biar Ten bisa masuk kantong Kakashi :D *plak*

**Papi Pain** Ehem... *merasa dikacangin T.T*

TBC

Segini dulu ^^ haha sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf sama jeng hitsu yang dichapter kemarin lupa saya sebutkan nickname aslinya. Juga saya mau ngucapin makasih buat Yluy Shiroo yang udah mau jadi editor saya. . . xD

Banyak pertanyaan yang masuk lewat review, apa KOMUNE itu benar-benar ada? Ya, itu grup FB, (kebanggaan saya) nah, yang berminat silahkan gabung. (Cari saja grup KOMUNE dengan gambar burung merpati)

Note : tiap chapter pasti charakternya nambah atau ganti(an)


	3. Derita Kenari : Cinta Sarang Burung

**CHAPTER KHUSUS!**  
><strong>-Selingan-<strong>

**Di chapter ini saya dibantu oleh Author erikyonkichi (spesialis angst) senpai, makasih bantuannya... (_ _)**

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Kishimoto Masashi-sensei**

**Rindu Yang Terlarang by Mahkota**

**Rate : T+**

**WARNING : TYPO, AU, OOC, Mengekspose kesarapan member Grup KOMUNE, DLL**

* * *

><p>Kenangan. Sebuah kata sederhana yang memiliki nilai tak sederhana. Terajut dari setiap detik yang terlewati. Membekas dalam ingatan bahkan tak jarang menghantui. Bermuka ganda, mampu membuatmu tersenyum layaknya orang gila namun mampu pula memberi kepiluan bagai orang pesakitan.<p>

"A-aku emh, aku me-menyukaimu, Naruto."

Kalimat itu kembali terngiang dalam telinga seorang pemuda yang kini tengah memandang sebuah potret yang tergantung pada dinding putih kamarnya.

Hinata Hyuuga, gadis cantik bermata lavender yang tergambar di balik bingkai kayu itu masih merona merah, setidaknya itu yang terekam dalam benak pemuda bernama Naruto itu. Kepedihan kembali menyergap batin Naruto ketika tersadar bahwa ia tak lagi bisa bersama gadis itu. Ia pergi tanpa alasan yang jelas. Sebuah pertanyaan sederhana yang muncul di benak Naruto adalah 'mengapa Hinata sampai hati melakukan itu?'

Kendati rasa itu terlanjur dalam mengakar dalam hatinya, namun apalah daya jika kini sang gadis pujaan telah diperistri pemuda dari Suna.  
>Ukiran senyum kemunafikan yang selalu ia tunjukkan mungkin tak dapat bertahan jika batinnya begitu rapuh. Diliriknya kalender otomatis yang terletak di atas meja.<p>

"Apa kau masih ingat ini hari apa?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Ruang sunyi senyap itu bak menjadi saksi bisu kegalauan hatinya.

* * *

><p><em>Aku pun kini juga, seperti dirimu satu hati telah mengisi hidupku<em>

_ Tak perlu engkau tau rasa rindu ini_

_ Dan lagi mungkin kini kau telah bahagia_

_Namun andai kau dengar syair lagu ini_

_ Jujur saja, aku sangat merindukanmu_

_ Memang tak pantas menghayal tentang dirimu_

_ Sebab kau tak lagi seperti yang dulu _

_Kendati berat rasa rinduku padamu _

_Biarkan kuhadang rinduku terlarang _

_Kupuisikan rindu di hatiku Kuharap tiada seorangpun tahu _

_Biar kusimpan saja_

_Biar kupendam sudah _

_Terlarang sudah rinduku padamu_

* * *

><p>Dan, siapa orang yang dengan lancang memutar lagu yang mengisahkan perjalanan hidupnya? Kurang ajar!<p>

"Kau sengaja, huh?" tanyanya dengan volume suara tinggi, seakan ia berharap seseorang di balik pintu kayu itu mendengar ucapannya.  
>"Ehehehe..." Tobi tersenyum tanpa dosa. "Jadi, masih memikirkannya?"<br>Naruto mendengus, "yah, dia cinta pertamaku."

"Tapi sekarang kau sudah punya Sakura." Tobi menepuk pundak Naruto, sekedar memberi semangat untuk sahabat kecilnya itu.  
>"Aku tau. <em>Thanks<em>, bro." Cengiran lebar kembali mengembang di bibirnya meski iris biru langit itu masih tak dapat menyembunyikan gundah hatinya.

"Sudahlah, lupakan dia."

"Yah, tentu saja."

"Nongkrong yuk!"

"Males bro, mending nongkrong di kamar saja hari ini hehe," tolaknya halus sembari meraih _Blackberry Tourch_ yang terselip di saku celana. "Saatnya update status, hahahaha..."

**Naruto Ichioza** Apa ini berarti, aku merindukannya...?

_Tak butuh waktu lama hingga notifikasi bertubi-tubi muncul._

**Sakura Teh Cherry** Siapa? Mantan pacarmu itu? Hyuuga Hinata?

**Naruto Ichioza** Sepertinya...  
>Kenapa? Ayang cemburu?<br>Eh, tapi dari mana ayang tau bahwa Hinata adalah mantanku?

**Sakura Teh Cherry** Tentu saja tau! Mengapa kau masih merindukannya padahal sudah ada aku? Ayang tega sekali T.T hatiku terluka olehmu *plak*

**Abdul Kakashi Pengen Di'Sun'** Wkwkwkwkwk *ngerekam, buat dokumenter*

**Sakura Teh Cherry** Kak Kakashi, jika ayang kembali pada Hinata, bolehkah aku pinjam pundakmu untuk menangis? *bersandar di pundak kak Kakashi*

**Abdul Kakashi Pengen Di'Sun'** Aku tak akan meminjamkan pundakku, tapi akan kuberikan pundakku ini padamu *hug* ahahay

**Sakura Teh Cherry** Bukannya aku jahanam... Tapi hati ini tak dapat berdusta bahwa aku ingin merebutmu dari tangan Tenten

**Abdul Kakashi Pengen Di'Sun'** Aku bukan milik siapa-siapa. Aku bagai burung kenari yang terbang tanpa arah. Tangkaplah aku dan masukkan dalam sangkar hatimu *hug*

**Sakura Teh Cherry** *Tenggelam dalam pelukan Kakashi* akan kutangkap kenarinya, kumasukkan dalam sangkar hatiku dan kugembok agar kau tak akan pernah meninggalkanku seperti ayang Naru

**Abdul Kakashi Pengen Di'Sun'** *Nosebleed*

**Naruto Ichioza** ...

**Naruto Ichioza** Hei... Aku baca semuanya... Dari awal! Apa semudah itu aku ditinggalkan?

**Sakura Teh Cherry** DILEMA! T.T itu karena ayang lebih memilih Hinata *kecewa berat*

**Abdul Kakashi Pengen Di'Sun'** Jadi ngerasa gak enak nih

**Naruto Ichioza** Harus ngerasa gak enak! Ente emang doyan jadi orang ketiga ya? Gagal dengan Ino, sama Tenten, sekarang ente ngincer ayang Saku-chan?

**Sakura Teh Cherry** Ayang jangan marahi kak Kakashi, itu bukan kemauan dia, melainkan kemauan nafsunya *plak*

**Abdul Kakashi Pengen Di'Sun'** -Naruto : Aku hanyalah pengembara cinta yang tak tau harus meletakkan hatiku di mana -Sakura : =='

**Sakura Teh Cherry** Kak -Kakashi : '3'  
>-Ayang : Maafkan aku yang, tadi aku hanya cemburu T.T<p>

**Abdul Kakashi Pengen Di'Sun'** Aku hanya menjadi sebuah pelarian *ambil buntelan, melanjutkan pengembaraan*

**Sakura Teh Cherry** Kak Kakashi... *menatap punggung kak Kakashi dengan mata berkaca-kaca*  
>Maafkan aku...<br>*Balik gandeng ayang Naruto*

**Naruto Ichioza** *Meluk ayang*  
>Kau tak akan menyesal melepaskannya untukku *ikut memandang punggung Kakashi dengan tampang sok cool*<p>

_The End_

Respon dari Sinetfic 'Cinta Sarang Burung'

**Ayame Nande** Huuu pilem gak mutu *lemparin tomat busuk*

**Dei Abis Nyasar** ih, apaan nih? Bikin mata i sepet...

**Himeka No Matsuri** *Sweatdrop*

**Kushina Hoshina** *Banjir air mata* mengharukan sekali *peres sapu tangan yang penuh air mata*

**Princess Karin** Biasa aja, gak minat

**Ino Widayanti** Sinetron lagi =='a

**Kiba D. Bender** *Mulai ngantuk* Orz.

**Sithie Shion** Prok prok prok *tepuk tangan*

**Ksatria Neji** Saku-hime hebat... Aku hampir menangis

**Tenten Kecebong Sekseh** KEREN mak! Tapi... Kenapa emak mau merebut Kakashi dari tangan Ten? *gorok emak*  
>Truz, KENAPA AKU GAK IKUTAN? *nyekik Kakashi*<p>

**Elishizune** Bagus! Apalagi jika dibumbui percekcokan

**Hapsari Konan** Mana EKSPRESINYA? *pegang toa*

**Sasuke Sei Steiner** Bagus

**Guren Tia** Lumayan ==

**Temari Lope Ichihitsu** Bagus jeng! Tapi sayang gak ada yaoi-nya *plak*

**Harunayu** Hiks *ngapus air mata*

**Hana Yuliana** Wah! Hebat mak *ngapus keringat*

**Rock Yluy Lee** Semangat masa muda! Tingkatkan lagi!

**Papi Pain** *pake kaca mata item biar gak ketahuan kalo mata lagi sembab*

**Iruka Schreiner** Hmmm... Romantis ^^ pengen bisa kayak gitu sama Shizune

**Kakuzu Akira Tsukiyomi** Hemmm... Kukira bakal jadi hentai, ternyata tidak *kecewa*T.T

**DS Sasame** Kapan gue dapet jodoh? *ngeitungin janur kuning*

**Sakura Teh Cherry** Debut perdana kami mendapat respon yang kurang memuaskan T.T *tangis bombay*

**Abdul Kakashi Pengen Di'Sun'** Tak apa, ini masih permulaan

**Tenten Kecebong Sekseh** EMAK! JANGAN KAU GODA KAKASHI! LALU, MENGAPA AKU GAK IKUT DEBUT?

to Kakashi : Ten rindu *belai-belai Kakashi*

**AlYakumo** I-ini... =='a *sweatdrop*

**Kabuto Buck** Atas gue kudisan

**AlYakumo** ? Maksud loe? Gue? Enak ajah!

**Kabuto Buck** Atas gue MAHO

**AlYakumo** Apaan sih? *sewot*

**Abdul Kakashi Pengen Di'Sun'** to Tenten : ('3')~ dibelai? Mulai dari mana *lucutin baju satu persatu, biar Ten gampang belainya*  
>To Kabuto &amp; Yakumo : pada gak jelas =='a<p>

**Sakura Teh Cherry** Kak Kakashi, kau. . . *nunjuk idung kak Kakashi*

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ada upil xD

**Tenten Kecebong Sekseh** AKU GAK RELA!

To emak Sakura : jangan goda Kakashi!

**Abdul Kakashi Pengen Di'Sun'** to Sakura : mana? *ngorek idung* oh iya, lihat nih *ngusap ke baju Sakura* To Ten : kenapa?

**Sakura Teh Cherry** Kak Sun, katakan bahwa kenari telah masuk sangkar hatiku

**Abdul Kakashi Pengen Di'Sun'** to Sakura : Kenari DILEMA to Ten : Kau cemburu?

**Hapsari Konan** Teteh Sakura & Tenten, ingatlah pasangan kalian masing-masing! Kak Kakashi juga, hobi banget jadi orang ketiga

**Sakura Teh Cherry** *keinget ayang Naru* Ah, iya juga... *balik ah*

**Tenten Kecebong Sekseh** Dari pada melihatmu menggoda gadis lain lebih baik aku mengirimmu ke NERAKA!

**Dei Abis Nyasar** Duh, gara-gara liat akting lebay ente-ente pade, i jadi sakit perut, bayangin, udah 5 kali i bolak-balik ke WC

**Tenten Kecebong Sekseh** to Kakashi : perasaanku panas kayak kompor meleduk To Dei : sirik lu

**Sakura Teh Cherry** to Kakashi : *kecewa*  
>To Dei : ELu diare!<p>

**Dei Abis Nyasar** Eh, Sakura, i gak diare! Orang yang keluar segede mentimun :P

**Sakura Teh Cherry** Dei Jorok! Gue sumpahin yang keluar segede semangka ato duren sekalian *angry*

**Dei Abis Nyasar** Sekalian aja yang keluar orang :p

**Kiba D. Bender** Orz. Orz. Orz. Semua ini bikin sensi! Mayesss... =='a

**Ayame Nande** Weleh, tetap seperti biasanya! Ribut! *ngelap ingus*

**Dei Abiz Nyasar** Kiba, i suka you punya sensi To Ayame : Gak rame gak seru.

_**TO BE CONTINUE**_

* * *

><p>Silahkan langsung tinggalkan Review kalau berkenan :) (Jangan baca ramblingan orang sensi-an(CatCut-Kun) di bawah kalo perlu xD)<p>

Beta-ed: CatCut-Kun a.k.a Kiba D. Bender

Komentar: HUWAAAA~~! =='a Diriku sikke' kale kejingok'an =='a #Ditembak. Oke, saya muncul dalam fic itu seperti orang gak jelas-memang =='a.

Oke, spesial thanks buat semua member KOMUNE(Grup FB), Reader, Reviewer serta Favoriter(?) fic ini.

Kiba D. Bender: Oh iya, sampe lupa. Mau promosi, jangan lupa join grup KOMUNE di FB ya? Silahkan klik http:/facebook[dot]com[slash]groups[slash]komune[dot]group -icon burung merpati dengan background biru2 gitu #Dor.

Kalau kalian aktif di KOMUNE, dan akrab dengan Admin bernama Cui'Pz Cherry, kalian bisa dimasukin ke fic ini lho *kedip2* #Dibuang. Ahu, kalau gitu, saya (Kiba D. Bender) mewakili KOMUNE mengucapkan Minal Aidzin Walfaidzin. Mohon Maaf Lahir dan Batin.

. . .

IKLAN LAGI #Plak:

Tahu IFA 2011? Ajang penghargaan bagi fanfiksi berbahasa Indonesia terbaik ini akan diadakan sebentar lagi. Sekarang dalam saat promosi/sosialisasi supaya lebih banyak yang tahu IFA.

Bagaimana sih sistemnya?

Intinya kita MENOMINASIKAN, terus nanti ikutan Polling. Jangan lupa kabari Warga FFn yang lain ya ;) Siapa saja! Dari Fandom mana saja xD

Saya hanya seorang reader. Apakah bisa turut berpartisipasi?

Ya! Siapa pun Anda! Asal punya Account di FFn.

Info lebih lanjut silahkan Join Infantrum (http:/infantrum[dot]co[dot]nr) atau Grup FB-nya: Indonesian Fanfiction Awards (Logo IFA 2011).

Diharapkan lebih banyak orang tau IFA :)

#Kaboer


	4. Suamisuami Nista?

**CHAPTER KHUSUS**

** -Selipan-**

_Di chapter ini saya dibantu oleh Jeng IchiHitsu a.k.a Kyunnie_

**Discklaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

Rate : M(?) -gak yakin-

**WARNING : typo, AU, OOC, DLL**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Sahabat itu seseorang mengakui dan menghargai keberadaan kita, seseorng yang ketika kita butuh sandaran dia ada, ketika api semangat kita padam dia menyalakannya kembali, dan ketika bahagia tertawa bersama-sama, ia paling mengerti apa yang kita pikirkan dan kita rasakan. Membuat kita merasa bebas berekspresi, tanpa dibatasi rasa malu, tak ada istilah jaga image, ya nggak? Yah, seperti Sakura dan Temari, dua sahabat yang sama-sama sibuk ini selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk menggila bersama, saling terbuka membicarakan apa saja, mulai hal penting sampai hal sinting. Antara Suna dan Konoha, jarak membentang bukan halangan untuk ber'gaje' ria bersama. Mari kita intip isi SMS mereka, dan jangan terkejut jika mungkin mereka terliahat agak -sedikit- sarap saat membicarakan Artis favorit mereka yang menjadi korban imajinasi nista.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Senin<strong>

Temari : Jeng~ ane kangen *peluk mas Sai*

Sakura : Saya juga kangen jeng, T.T | Eh, ngapain peluk-peluk bini(?) saya #kebalik dah

Temari : Kenapa? Ane kan juga kangen mas Sai *peluk makin kenceng*

Sakura : Wah, jangan peluk kenceng-kenceng donk jeng*dorong jeng sekuat tenaga* saya khawatir mas Sai keguguran(?)

Temari : Hhaahh udah isi jeng? Yah, si Ciel kalah. Jeng hebat juga bisa ngebuntingin(?) anak orang

Sakura : iya donk *bangga* sudah tiga bulan jeng *dor*

Temari : ada keluhan-keluhan gitu gak jeng?

Sakura : iya, palingan morningsick ama ngidam aneh-aneh jeng #ngarang

Temari : itu biasa jeng, namanya juga lagi tekdung(?) | yosh! Ane juga gak boleh kalah! Berjuang, berjuang, berjuang sekuat tenaga...

Sakura : Ah, iya jeng, kasian juga ya, karena perbuatan(?) saya, mas Sai menderita | saya selalu dukung usaha jeng *bletak*  
>===ngawur===<p>

Temari : itu resiko jeng, jangan merasa bersalah *tepuk pundak jeng dengan tampan macho* | makasih jeng, doakan cepat berhasil ^^

Sakura : makasih ya jeng, saya pasti ngedoa'in jeng, selalu

Sakura : Jeng, sudah dulu yah, pasien udah pada ngantri, ntar keburu is death kalo SMS-an mulu

Temari : iye jeng, ane juga harus ngegali pasir dulu

* * *

><p><strong>Selasa<strong>

Temari : Ohayou jeng~ gimana kabar mas Sai? Pasti udah lahiran(?) ya?  
>*plak*<p>

Sakura : AKHIRNYA SAYA JADI BAPAK(?) dan jeng Temari jadi pakde(?)  
>Duo gilaku ini. . . .:D *hug*<br>Gimana kabarnya? Pengen mengikuti jejak saya? Apa jeng gak pengen jd bapak(?) kayak saya?  
>*plak*<p>

Temari : Hahaha *hugback*  
>aiihh ane jg pengen ikutin jejak jeng<br>tapi masalahnya Ciel tuh masih di bawah umur jeng~ ane kaga tega ngelakuinya .  
>#ngek | Aduh, mana ponakanku? Pakde(?) pengen ngegendong<p>

Sakura : Wah, makannya jeng jangan pedopil donk... Mending pinjem Sebastian dulu aja buat melestarikan(?) keturunan | Ini jagoan saya *ambil baby dari emaknya* ganteng kayak mas Sai kan jeng?  
>Temari : Aaaaaaa sebas terlalu semeee~ ntar malah ane yg digituin -.- | Wah, ganteng cantik kayak emaknye... semoga nantinya gak pervert kayak bapaknya(?)<p>

Sakura : =='  
>Jeng maunya yang enak mulu,<br>Menindih tak mau ditindih =='a

Temari : Ga mau ditindiiihhhh.. pengennya menindiihhhh *hasrat(?)semekeluar*  
>eh, jeng. .anaknya nangis tuh! Mau nenen(?) kali ama emaknya<br>#apadah

Sakura : Beh! Jeng seme yang terselimuti HAWA NAFSU! Ciel harus hati-hati biar gak kebobolan(?) | Waduh, mas Sai masih nyuci mpopoknya(?) Dedek, saya panggil dia dulu biar nenenin bayi kami(?)  
>#dor<p>

Sakura : HAHAHAHAHA~ *ketawasetanbarengsebas*  
>CIEL! Liat aja ntar, aku pasti menaklukan(?) mu! XD #ciel bener2 dalem bahaya-.- | aiihh mas sai pasti tambah montok(?) deh<br>kan dia lagi menyusui(?)

Sakura : Jeng kayak rubah ganas gak berbuntut  
>Waspadalah Ciel, sebentar lagi nasipmu(?) pasti seperti mas Sai | Montok? Buktinya nggak, tetep langsing... rahasiannya karena mas Sai rajin minum jamu galian singset(?)<p>

Temari : Bukannya jeng lebi ganas yaaaakkk?~ buktinya mas sai tekdung(?) duluan ^^ tenang Ciel, aku bakal pelan-pelan kok...hihihi | mas Sai minum jamu galian singset, jeng minum jamu kuat XDD #ngek-.- Sakura : Oh, iya juga ya, saya baru nyadar kalo saya ini ganas jeng =='a | Nyah! Kenapa jeng bisa tau rahasia saya? O.O

Temari : Tuh kan, tuh kan, tuh kaaannn~ jeng ngaku juga kalo pnya sifat ganas  
>#hebohsendiri pelan kok ciel. .pelan~ ciel: *gak bisa jalan seminggu*<br>tadi pagi ciel muntah-muntah gaje jeng  
>#morningsick<p>

Sakura : yang penting sama-sama suka jeng, saya sebagai suami(?) hanya memberikan NAFKAH(?) batin buat mas Sai. | Wah, selamat-selamat*nyalamin jeng* akhirnya benih cinta kalian numbuh juga :D siap-siap nurutin ngidamnya Ciel, dan semoga ngidamnya gak kayak mas Sai yang dulu minta naik jet Coaster(?)

Temari : Wahh jeng suami(?) yang penuh tanggung jawab XDD jangan lupa ama nafkah lahir jeng! Jangan batin doank  
>makasih jeng~ #cipikacipiki ngidamnyaa ciel sih ga aneh-aneh jeng...paling cuma minta dibikinin pepes(?) tikus #itusihbukananehlagi-.-<p>

Sakura : Hoho... pastinya jeng, tiap hari saya narik becak juga demi menafkahi istri secara lahiriah :D | Beh, skrg minta pepes tikus, besok bisa aja pepes dinosaurus(?) | Jeng, jeng udah dulu yah, saya dipelototin nenek Tsunade gara-gara kerja tapi SMS-an mulu, besok kita sambung lagi

Temari : yah, padahal lagi asyik-asyiknya

* * *

><p><strong>Rabu<strong>

Sakura : Pagiii~ Jeng, eh, Ciel tuh morningsick

Temari : Pagi juga jeng XD | Uhh iye nih...rempong dehh~ #ngusap-ngusappunggungCiel. | dedek bayinya minta nenen tuh jeng :-D

Sakura : Walah, Ciel ampe pucet gitu... Emang seharusnya belum waktunya tekdung(?) | Jah, ini si kecil udah nerompet(?) Sama mamanya...

Temari : Kulitnya kan emank pucet jeng ==a udah ah, jangan bikin ane nyesel karena udah tekdungin(?) Ciel | Demi jashin! Mas Sai keibuan(?) banget

Sakura : Jangan pernah menyesal telah melakukan 'itu'  
>Karana itu demi melestarikan(?) keturunan.<br>Lagian dia kan istri(?) jeng, uda jadi kewajiban ngasih 'jatah'. Ea nggak? | Mas sai keibuan? Ea donk, siapa doeloe suaminya, Sakura gitu loh...  
>Ciel juga pasti keibuan nantinya khekhekhe<p>

Temari : I-iya jeng..  
>*nurutajadah*<br>keibuannya Ciel udah keliatan lho jeng.. Anak kucing aja mau dia kasih nenen ._.  
>#ngek<p>

Sakura : wkwkwkwkwk obrolan kita selalu ngelantur ye jeng

Temari : *ngakak guling-guling* ane beneran ngebayangin dua aktor beken itu jadi bini kita jeng

Sakura : Kasian mereka ya jeng, jadi objek imajinasi nista kita *plak*

Temari : Kalo mereka sampe tau, kira-kira kita diapain yah? *menerawang*

Sakura : mungkin ditelan idup-idup jeng *merinding*

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Ha-hattchiiiu..."

Pemuda tampan itu tiba-tiba bersin tanpa sebab. Sebenarnya ia heran, mengapa beberapa hari ini ia sering sekali bersin, padahal ia tidak sedang flu.

"Pasti ada yang sedang membicarakanmu, Sai," remaja tampan di sebelahnya ambil suara. Pemuda yang dipanggil Sai itu tersenyum. "Bukankah akhir-akhir ini kau juga sering bersin, Ciel?"

_TBC_

* * *

><p>Ehem, sebenernya saya takut mau update fic yang ini, tapi atas dorongan jeng Hitsu (Temari) dan Kecebong akhirnya saya update juga... makasih... hehe =='a Tapi suer, saya sebenernya gak kayak gitu... bisa ngobrol kayak gitu cuma sama jeng Hitsu doank (suer dah)<p>

Yah, minta reviewnya yah *muka tanpa dosa*


End file.
